


When Husband Is Away (Daddy Will Play)

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, FB prompt, Gift for Depressed Ppl, Smutty, crack smut, father-in-law/daughter-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: While Ichigo is at work, Isshin likes to come over and visit.





	When Husband Is Away (Daddy Will Play)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairsinmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/gifts).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, book, plot bunny). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love talking to people! I also take requests! Send words:  
> [ESPADA ON TUMBLR!](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> So, Tay and I like to have the most perverted conversations on FB bc why not?
> 
> TLC: I am more okay with Isshin and her  
> EIV: Isshin/orihime. OKAY. OKAY. I DIDN"T NEED ANOTHER SHIP  
> TLC: YOU KNOW IT WORKS.   
> EIV: I CAN SO TOTALLY SEE ISSHIN COMING OVER WHILE ICHIGO IS AT WORK AND FUCKING HER. KAZUI IS ISSHINS SON  
> TLC: You now have a new story  
> EIV: DAMMIT.

The first time, it was probably an accident but Orihime didn't know how to explain to her husband that she tripped and landed on his father's dick.

 

The next time he came over, Isshin must have known Ichigo was at work. Yet, he had her bent over the back of the couch, pounding into her warmth with a cock bigger than Ichigo's.

 

It was good.

 

He never was inappropriate towards her when Ichigo or his sisters were around. He was never lewd when his grandson would skip in yelling for him to, "Come play, _Jii-chan_!"

 

They almost got caught when Ichigo returned a little after he had left for work, she was holding onto the kitchen counter with Isshin's face buried between her thighs, gripping tightly so that she wouldn't collapse.

 

Ichigo never knew his father was eating her pussy. He just grabbed his notepad off the table. He glanced at her. "You okay, Orihime?"

 

"Fine! Just have a headache!"

 

"Take some pills and lay down," he replied before leaving.

 

After she came the first time, he had her naked on the tile floor of the kitchen, fucking her. Isshin's big hand was tangled in long ginger locks of hair. She was screaming out every time his cock would press against that sensitive spot inside of her body and making her twitch.

 

Orihime said nothing as she watched his cum drip out of her and pool on the floor. She didn't mind. It was kind of a turn on.


End file.
